Epoch of Blue
by Robertmurrin
Summary: The dark future of the Power Rangers legacy. When a new evil arises and uses the old Power Rangers technology against them, a familiar face will become the Blue Soul Fire Ranger, earth’s only hope against the coming darkness. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers (obviously) and am not in any way associated with Power Rangers. This story has been written for fun and I am not making any money from it.)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The lens of his blue helmet reflected the grisly scene in front of him. Underneath the mess created by the forced entrance lay the body of the one he had come to protect. The papers scattered on the floor had soaked up some of the blood, but most of it had spread around the body of his old friend, whose chest had been torn open.

"I was too late, Rocky," the Blue Ranger whispered to himself, "Say hello to the others for me, especially my brother. Tell them all I'm sorry." The Blue Ranger ran out what was left of the front door, in search of the monster that had done this to his friend. Having let his instincts take over, it took only a few minutes to find his target.

The creature was hideous. It was a hairless, sexless behemoth, who had obviously been constructed for the sole purpose of killing. Its human-shaped head was featureless, save for the cold, dark eyes and the four inch long fangs protruding from its mouth, dripping with blood. In addition to the fangs, it had long, sharp claws on each of its hands, also covered in blood.

The Blue Ranger wasted no time in preparation for the battle. Still running, he called out, "Spirit Flame!" A blue fire erupted from the Blue Ranger and crashed into the monster, knocking it on its back. In the short second it took for the creature to get up, the Blue Ranger had called on his Spirit Sword and was charging, prepared to swing.

The beast blocked the Blue Ranger's swing easily, and then countered with a swipe of his salient claws. The Blue Ranger ducked and, seeing his chance, drove his sword through the creature's torso. The behemoth roared in pain, the sound almost deafening. In response, the Blue Ranger jerked his arm up, effectively cutting the monster in half from its waist to the top of its head. There was no blood, no fluid inside the creature at all. In fact, it had very little in the way of internal organs.

As the Blue Ranger expected, no more than thirty seconds after its death the creature instantaneously decomposed into nothingness. The Blue Ranger sighed and then, after sheathing his sword, teleported away in a flash of blue flame.

-x-x-x-x-x

Once in his monitoring chamber, the Blue Ranger demorphed, leaving the grim visage of the hardened warrior underneath. He was a tall, muscular man of about fifty with long, gray hair, and was obviously of Native American descent.

He sat in a chair at his computer console and began checking for signs of any other creatures prowling the streets. There were none. He leaned back in the chair, finally allowing himself to relax, when he noticed an alert on the computer that informed him that he had an audio message on his home line. He opened it up excitedly. He hadn't many connections to the outside world, and he couldn't remember the last time anyone had tried to contact him. Then again, it wasn't very easy to find him; he had made sure of that. The message began.

_Hello David, my name is Kimberly Hart. I know we've ever met_, _but I was a friend of Tommy's a long time ago. I just . . . I've been away for a while and I just recently found out about Tommy's . . . death. I know it's been a while since he died, but I was really hoping that I could speak with you. If you could contact me I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you, bye._

Needless to say, the Blue Ranger was blown away. Kimberly's message was unexpected to say the least. He very much wanted to contact her, but he had different reasons than she did, and involving her in his life could be dangerous. After much consideration he began recording his own audio message.

_Kimberly, this is David Trueheart. If it would be at all possible I would like to meet with you. I have some very important information about Tommy that you should know. Call me back and let me know. _

He cut the message and then released a long sigh. He got the distinct impression that his life was about to get a lot more complicated.

**Author's note: I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I can tell you that future chapters will definitely be longer (by "definitely" I mean hopefully). I got the idea for this story the other night while I was trying to fall asleep and I just had to start writing it as soon as possible. That's how unique I think this story is. I know that might sound kind of weird because this chapter is a little odd, but I can assure you that things will become clear in the next chapter (and by that I mean when the next chapter _eventually_ comes out things will be _slightly _less confusing). Oh, and please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly sat in the small diner at which she had agreed to meet with David Trueheart, trying her best to look happy. On some level she was excited to meet David, but her excitement was greatly outweighed by her grief and guilt in regards to Tommy.

"After all these years I finally decide I want to see him again, but now it's too late," Kimberly mumbled to herself. "God I wish I had talked to him before he died." Kimberly tried to shift her mind away from the remorse she was feeling and on to more pleasant thoughts about the time she had spent with Tommy, but she couldn't do it; so much more of her life had been spent regretting what she had done to him than actually being with him.

Kimberly was broken from her reverie by the melodic tune drifting from her wireless phone. "Hello?" she said with as much pep as she could muster.

"Hello Kimberly, it's David."

"Oh, hi David. What's up?"

"I'm almost at the diner now, but I wanted to call you first to warn you not to make a scene when I arrive."

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked, slightly annoyed that he thought she would make a scene.

"Well, Tommy and I were brothers. While we were by no means twins, the effects of time and aging caused our features to become similar. I may look a lot like Tommy to you, so I felt it necessary to warn you about this before we meet."

"Oh thanks. If you look as much like Tommy as you say, I probably would have made a big deal about it if you hadn't told me."

"Okay Kim, I'll see you in a minute."

Moments later when David entered the Diner, Kimberly became very grateful that he had called her ahead of time. While he did not look exactly like she remembered Tommy, the resemblance was definitely noticeable. Despite the fact that she knew he was not Tommy, Kimberly's heart began racing the moment she spotted him.

"Hello Kimberly, it's nice to meet you."

"What? Oh, it's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry, but god you really do look like Tommy."

"I told you." David said with a familiar smile. "So let's get to it. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Tommy and I dated for a while back in High School. But during our junior year I moved to Florida to train for the Pan Global gymnastics competition. I broke up with him in a letter a few months later. I knew then that it was the wrong way to do it, and that I probably shouldn't have done it so suddenly, but I was so confused and desperate. I guess . . . I just never really forgave myself for what I did to him."

"I see."

"I know how ridiculous this sounds. He was my first boyfriend and it was more than thirty years ago, but we were just so close. And I don't just mean me and Tommy. We had all the same friends and we were all so tightly knit. We were a family. So to do that to Tommy was like betraying my family. I guess the reason I never forgave myself is because none of my friends ever forgave me, at least not entirely. God, I'm sorry to unload all this on you David, it's just—"

"I understand completely."

"You do?"

"Yes. I had the opportunity to meet some of Tommy's friends shortly after you broke up with him. I remember that they were all very close, and if you were ever as close to him as they were, I can see how you would still regret what you did even after thirty years. You say that your friends never forgave you, but Tommy did. I remember him telling me once, much like you did just now, about how close he was with all of his friends. He knew you better than anyone Kimberly. He knew you would feel guilty about sending him that letter until the day you died, so he forgave you. He didn't want you to live with this grief."

"Why didn't he ever tell me?" Kimberly asked through a flood of tears.

"He was afraid he was wrong about you. If he had called you up and forgiven you and you had not cared, it would have destroyed him. That would have proved to him that he never really knew you, and he wanted to live thinking he knew you than knowing that he didn't."

"I think I understand," Kimberly said, her tears finally ceasing. "I just wish I could have heard this from him."

"I'm sure he does too." Kimberly stared at David for a moment, unsure of what to say next, when his watch began beeping violently. "God, I'm sorry Kim but I have to go. It's kind of an emergency." Without waiting for a reply, David got up and ran out the door.

"David wait!" Kimberly exclaimed, also heading for the door. Once outside she looked around and could see no sign of David. She went back in the diner to get her purse and prepare to leave when she noticed a manila envelope on her table. A message had been written directly on the envelope, and it read:

_Kimberly – Please follow these instructions exactly as they are written._

_When you get home I want you to sit down and watch TV for exactly one hour. After that go directly into your bathroom and use the little gift I have left you in this envelope. I trust you haven't forgotten how._

_David. _

Kimberly tipped the envelope upside down, and into her cupped hand fell her old, pink communicator. "Oh god," Kimberly whispered. "What's going on?"

**Author's note: Wow I actually updated in a decent amount of time. Hooray for me. Next chapter the plot will actually be revealed and there will hopefully be some action. I can't promise anything though, as the content of each chapter is not known even to me until I actually sit down and write it. Please do not forget to review on your way out. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

She looked down at the apparatus on her wrist with dread. "This can't be happening, no way. No way! What am I talking about, this can't be happening? I don't even _know_ what's happening." Kimberly was hysterical, and she knew it. A part of her was excited and curious to find out where exactly she would teleport to if she used the communicator, but another, much larger part was terrified. She had been out of the Ranger game for years, and to suddenly be brought back into it was almost more than she could handle. She wanted to cry, but thought it would be too absurd for a woman her age to be sitting in the corner of her bathroom, legs embraced in her arms, crying hysterically.

"_This is Tommy's brother we're talking about here,"_ she thought. _"He's not gonna let you teleport to your death. What have you got to lose?"_

"What the hell," she said to herself and pressed the teleport button. In a flash of white she was whisked away to parts unknown. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to teleport. Something was different this time. For the first millisecond she couldn't figure out what it was, but in the next she realized this teleportation felt different because she wasn't a Ranger anymore. Ranger teleportation always made her feel energized, ready for anything. Non-Ranger teleportation, which she had only experienced a couple of times, was not nearly as invigorating; in fact, it was slightly draining.

When she was whole again she was astounded by what she saw. She was in the Command Center. No, not _the_ Command Center, she corrected herself, _a_ Command Center. This one was more modern looking (which she thought was strange since Zordon's technology was much more advanced than Earth's) and was square, not round. Also missing were the Viewing Globe and Zordon's energy tube.

Kimberly was alone and slightly confused. She had followed David's instructions exactly, but he was nowhere to be seen. Where was he?

No sooner had her brain processed this query when he appeared in a flash of blue flame directly behind her. Kimberly spun around, slightly annoyed at being startled, but was struck speechless when she observed the sight before her.

"You're a . . . a . . ." she stammered

"A Power Ranger," he finished as he removed the shiny blue helmet from his head.

"But there haven't been Power Rangers in more than five years!" Kimberly exclaimed, her tone bordering on hysteria.

"Actually, I've been the Blue Ranger for almost two years," he said with a smug smile.

"David . . . This is unreal. _Why_ are you a Power Ranger? There hasn't been a need for Rangers since S.P.D. defeated Gruum."

"I'll be happy to answer that question later, but first I have a confession to make." Before he spoke again, though, he pulled out a chair and offered it to Kimberly. She sat down and he followed suit. "Listen," he began, but the word faded into nothingness as he tried to decide on a better way to reveal his secret. "God this is really hard to say," he exclaimed, frustrated. Again his mind focused inward, trying to think of something to say, and as it did so he began unconsciously biting the inside of his lower lip.

"Oh my god," Kimberly whispered into her hand, her face a mixture of pure amazement and utter horror. "Tommy!"

"Yeah it's me," he said while simultaneously lowering his head and settling farther into his chair. Kimberly could read his body language like a book, and instantly realized he felt guilty for keeping this secret from her, but also relieved that she finally knew.

"Oh my god," she repeated. "It's really you?"

"Yeah it's really me. How did you figure it out anyway?"

"You were biting the inside of your lip. You're the only person I've ever met who does that. You still do it even after all these years." She said, her voice gradually growing softer and slower as the last few words escaped her mouth.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," he said with a smile.

"Clearly," Kimberly said while motioning toward the blue helmet lying in Tommy's lap.

"Oh right, I guess you're kind of wondering about the whole Power Ranger thing, huh?"

Kimberly could only nod; she was clearly still in shock from learning that her long time ex-boyfriend was still alive.

"You asked me why I am a Power Ranger. Well, there are two reasons why. The first reason is because of a man named Jonathan Ares."

"The billionaire?"

"Yes. I don't know how and I don't know why, but for some reason he was snooping around the mountains here in California. He claimed he was out looking for one of his downed weather balloons, but Kim, he found the remains of the Power Chamber.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed for the third time in as many minutes.

"Yeah, it was in all the papers. He claimed it was the ruins of an alien temple or something. As soon as I heard about it I went up there to investigate. Ares was there, personally overseeing an excavation crew digging out the old computer mainframes and wrecked Zords. I wasn't too concerned at first; everything was pretty heavily damaged. But then he found something else, something that had been buried and forgotten for over thirty years; the Zeo Crystal. He found it himself, as if he had been drawn to it. The goddamned Zeo Crystal." He sighed, the regret evident in his eyes. "I snuck in the site later that night," he continued. "I was hoping I could sabotage the excavation process, but everything was gone. The computers, the Zords, the Zeo Crystal, all gone. That bastard moved everything so fast! But there was one thing he missed, probably because he didn't think it was important. It was the base of Zordon's energy tube. I was sitting there for hours just starring at it when somehow, I don't know how, Zordon appeared."

"Tommy, Zordon's been dead for years," Kim said.

"Not really, Kim. Zordon's link to this world was destroyed, true, but technically he had been alive all those years, trapped in that dimension Rita sent him to. When I saw him that night, though, it was like seeing a ghost. He told me he was dying, and was using the last of his strength to appear to me."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Oh yeah, a bunch of things. He told me about Ares; how he is probably the closest thing mankind can come to evil. With the Zeo Crystal in his possession he would be all but unstoppable. He told me to be careful, that the computer mainframes might still be operational. Those things held all the secrets of the Power Rangers, from the very beginning all the way through the second Turbo team. That scared me more than anything. If the contents of those computers were made public, our secret identities would be shot."

"But that didn't happen."

"No, I guess not." Tommy said sadly. "Anyway, in order to fight any potential threat Ares might become, Zordon gave me the power of the Blue Soulfire Power Ranger. The power contains the remainder of Zordon's life essence. He sacrificed what was left of himself to protect us all."

"I don't think anyone has ever sacrificed as much as Zordon did," Kim said glumly. "It's actually quite sad."

"Yes, but it still feels as though Zordon is with me," Tommy said. I can't explain it, but every time I morph I feel as if he's still there, guiding me."

"So you've been fighting Ares in secret all this time?"

"Well, I've fought some of his lackeys; I haven't actually confronted him yet," Tommy explained.

"Why not?" Kimberly asked. "I figured you would want to get it all over with as soon as possible."

"Kim, I've already unloaded so much on you, I don't know if you'll be able to take this."

"Tommy, you can tell me. I'm not a weak little girl anymore," Kimberly said, slightly annoyed.

"Kim, Ares did eventually uncover all our identities. He tracked everyone down and murdered them one at a time. I tried to stop him, but he has always stayed one step ahead of me. I always arrived a moment too late."

"You mean . . . everyone?" Kimberly asked, horrified.

"Everyone. Except you and me. I managed to stay alive by taking on my brother's identity. I don't know how you managed; I thought you were dead. You can imagine how surprised I was when you called."

"I've been moving around a lot these past few years. He probably couldn't get a solid lead on me. Oh my god Tommy, this is awful. I hadn't spoken to any of the others in years. I was hoping to catch up with them, but now . . . I guess that's not gonna happen." Despite her earlier claim, Kimberly succumbed to her childish weakness, and her tears. "Why Tommy? Why did he kill everyone?"

"I guess he figured we were the only ones who could stop him. He eliminated his enemies before they even knew he existed."

"But what does he want, I mean, now that everyone's dead?"

"What do all the bad guys want Kim?" Tommy said with a half hearted smile. He wants the world."

The silence between them at this point was almost tangible. It hurt Kimberly to learn about the fate of her friends and former teammates, but it almost hurt Tommy more to have to tell her. They stared at each other for a few long minutes, neither knowing what to say. Ultimately it was Kimberly who broke the silence. "Tommy, earlier you said there were two reasons you became a Power Ranger again. The first one was Jonathon Ares. What's the second?"

Tommy thought this over for a minute, unsure how to broach this subject. Finally he said, "Do you believe in fate, Kim?"

"I guess I do, yeah."

"Well I never did. I don't know if I do now, either. But Zordon told me something at the ruins of the Power Chamber that really got me thinking. He had a theory; he called it the Rules of Color Progression. Essentially, it involves taking on new Ranger powers, and more specifically, switching colors. If a Ranger is going to switch colors, he is limited in his choice of what color to become. Green must become black, red must become blue, and vice versa. Zordon told me that if a Ranger breaks this rule, he must atone for his mistake. I broke the rule twice. I went from green to white to red. The green-black rule was broken first, so I eventually became the Black Ranger. I then broke the red-blue rule when I switched from white to red, so now, here I am, the Blue Ranger."

"Tommy, that's ridiculous," Kimberly began, but found she could say no more.

"That's what I thought at first too. But the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. Think about it; Adam and Carlos were both green and black Rangers, and TJ and Rocky were both red and blue."

"But what about Jason?" Kimberly asked. "He broke this 'rule' too, when he went from red to gold."

"Not really. He went from red to nothing to gold. The rule didn't apply to him because his original powers were purged completely from his body, transferred willingly instead of being destroyed. When he became the Gold Ranger it was like a fresh start for him."

"Tommy, you-- you're just rationalizing this crazy theory of yours. There is no way—."

"Just think about it, Kim. It all fits. Why else have I been so many Ranger colors?"

"Tommy, you were always the best—"

"I don't believe that for a second. This had to happen, Kim. I had to become a Power Ranger again. I don't know if that's destiny or fate, but there's no way around it. It had to be."


End file.
